Tears Fall Like the Ashes of Cigarettes
by LydiaGoesRAWR
Summary: Fluffy fanfic, where Sasori and Deidara realise how much they really do need each other.


**Tears fall like the ashes of cigaretts**

**Inpiration came from my mom doing here stupid Yoga while I was trying to AIM. **

**For Sam whose grounded off her computer for a month, so I'm printing it for her. XD**

**Enjoy!**

"Hello, Danna, un" Dei answered his cell phone, he knew it was Sasori. Every other possible candidate to be calling him was in the base somewhere with him. The Akasuna had gone out to get supplies, food, et cetera.

The blond groaned from the actions he just did. "What the heck?" Sasori asked "What are you doing?" It sounded like the noises he made when they were... Sasoris breath hitched in his throat, but tried to remain normal looking so the other people in the store didn't stare.

"You still there, 'Sooori." Deidara groaned a little on his partners nickname.

A lump formed in the Akasunas throat "Erm, yeah, I just want to let you know that I'll be home soon."

His heart pounded, who was the sculptor with, not so much that he wanted to know, but the fact that-- "Now release" a woman's voice commanded and Deidara groaned again.

Tears formed in the crease of Sasoris eye and he dropped his cell phone to the floor. He wrapped his arms protectively over his midsection, as if to hold the pieces of his heart together, because he was shattered. Nothing else mattered anymore, his life was gone. "Dannnaa" The blondes voice pinched through the phone next to him. He slid to the ground and started letting the warm tears flow in the middle of the commotional store. He clicked the end button on the cell, he didn't want to hear his voice anymore. he wiped away the tears and stood back up. What would he do now, his life was at the base, but could he have a life near Deidara and whatever he was doing.

Meanwhile, the blonde pushed the pause button on the TV. His Danna hung up on him, what was wrong with him. 'I guess I'll find out when he gets home' Dei thought and turned his yoga tape back on. "Now lengthen through the spine and inhale through the nose," The womans voice boomed from the speakers as she displayed the exercise on the screen, "Now realease as you exhale."

A half an hour later he was finished with his workout and the redhead still wasn't home, he said he would be soon. Suddenly Kakuzu walked in "Done with that porn sounding yoga tape yet."

Dei was about to retort until a thought popped into his head 'Sasori sounded like he was sad on the phone when he heard my video, did he think that I was... Oh shit!' The Akasuna was never rational, he wasn't home because he freaked out and didn't want to confront him.

The blonde bit his lip to keep it from quivering "Kakuzu, Sasori thinks I'm cheating on him and I don't know where he is, un."

The bankers mouth dropped open "Oh-- Oh no." The same thoughts that were running through Deidaras head were now in Kakuzus, he looked down into the blondes eyes "We'll find him, kid. Just let me get the others."

Deidara was nervous as hell practically shaking as he waited for the man to come back, he caught random whispers from the next room of stuff like 'hurt himself' and 'lost' and 'irrational idiot'. His eyes burned and prickled, what if it was too late, what if Sasori had done something as stupid as killed himself.

He thought of everything they had been through. When they first met and they hated each other. The song that they always listened to together: 'Tear down the stars' by The Years Gone By. All the moments they laid together in bed with blankets wrapped around them after they made love. That one really big fight they had where they didn't speak to each other for a week... he couldn't even remember what they fought about, probably something stupid.

The sympathetic looks the base members gave him as they walked into the room was enough to send him into sobs, but he wanted to be stronger than that until he knew for sure that he was... he couldn't think of something that depressing.

Three months later, they still hadn't found Deis partner, everyone else figured he was dead, but until the blonde found the body he couldn't accept it. So he sat around all day, gutted too deep to even speak, his eyes were empty pits and he needed a bottle of pain killers a week. Taking about 8 everyday hoping that it also covered heart ache when labeled 'pain killers'.

When he wasn't home, he was off searching all over the country for his Sasori. It was his fault dno matter how much Konan tried to convince him it was nobodys fault. Everyone was worried and no one could wrap their heads around it either, but the fact was that they hadn't heard so much as a whisper from the Akasuna in 3 months. No one was the same, life went on, they completed missions, but with heads hung in dispair and eyes a little cloudy. They just wanted things the way they used to be, they wanted the old Deidara back, not this lifeless one.

Currently, the blonde was sleeping on the couch with a tear-stained face and the rest of the base members went out to eat. An hour after they left, the blonde woke up and rubbed his eyes, trying to bring the room back into focus. It was extremely quiet, they must have gone some where. He sighed and headed for the kitchen to find a snack, after rummaging for a few minutes he pulled out some instant ramen.

Another couple hours went by after he finished eating and he started getting thoughts about the rest of his friends dying, being left alone, he couldn't loose anyone else, not after... the blondes blue eyes filled with tears yet again. As he laid back down on the couch and drifted off to sleep with a watery face, like always.

The base members remembered that Dei was sleeping and came in soundlessly so not too disturb him. The Akasuna crouched in front of Dei, as memories flooded back. Everything that he left when he ran away now was asleep infront of him. He thought about their song and started to quietly sing "I'll tear down the stars and I'll give them to you." The blondes eyes fluttered open as he listen to Sasori sing "They're not as pretty as your eyes, but I guess they'll have to do."

Tears burned in both of their eyes and they embraced each other, then the scultpter finished singing the lyric "I'll tear down the stars, we can ride it to the moon. I'll float 'til I find you. I wouldn't ever let you fall down."

The redhead scooted onto the couch, their bodies were so close, so warm. Dei was literally clutching to him as he soaked him in tears "I thought you were dead, un."

"I should have never left you" He said as he kissed Deidaras forhead and pulled him in even tighter "I need you in my life."

The blonde looked up into his lovers eyes, they were locked in each others embrace. "They're not as pretty as your eyes" Sasori murmured again, brushing his finger beneath Deidaras shining blue orbs. He kissed each eyelid, then gently kissed his lips, they were soft and delicate, they were wanting. His poor Dei-chan had suffered from no affection at all in the past three months, he needed to make up for that starting now.

"I was so stupid, I love you. Can you ever forgive me?" The Akasuna pressed his forehead to his lovers with his eyes closed.

There would never be a time in Deidaras life when he couldn't forgive his Saso-kun.

Dei just kissed him and whispered "I love you, too."


End file.
